Make You Happy
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Bill just wants to make Dipper happy. BillDip. Eldritch Monster!Bill.


**Another old fic from AO3 finally posted here.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, grumbling as he rolled over again. His room was hot and sticky, no airflow whatsoever blowing from the vents. Legs twisting up in his sheets, he groaned again.

Of course, it had to be impossible for him to fall asleep.

Of course, he had to be horny as fuck as well.

Dipper flushed at his own thoughts, which kept wandering to...less than innocent places. Sure, he may be eighteen now, technically an adult, but that didn't mean hormones didn't like still kidnapping his body and taking it for a spin, pumping it full with feelings and thoughts he just couldn't get rid of.

Dipper sat up slowly, nose wrinkling at the feel of sweat pouring down his body.

"Really?" He couldn't help but growl at himself, scowling all the while. He eyed the door to the hallway, wishing beyond all reason he could just go and take a cold shower and be done with this. Unfortunately, their shower was obnoxiously loud, rattled the pipes, and was overall not something he could just turn on in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, only guided by the weak, silvery light from the moon that filtered in through a nearby window, Dipper pushed himself up and trudged over to his desk, collapsing into the hard, but cool wooden chair found there. Leaning his head on his cold desk, he sighed through his nose and fought the urge to allow his wandering hands to grip his need.

Dipper huffed again and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard wood. Now that he was out of his sweltering bed with thick blankets, he felt a lot better. There still was no air circulation, but being up like this was better than nothing.

"Pine Tree?" A familiar voice suddenly chimed in his head, high pitched but cautious. Surprised, Dipper flushed in embarrassment as he jerked up, hitting the side of his wrist on the edge of his desk, causing a hiss to slip past clenched teeth.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted, only to wince as his voice echoed around the room. Glancing back at the door and making sure no one was going to come up to ask why he suddenly screamed out, Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Of course, Bill would have to come and talk to him now of all times. Then again, the bastard probably knew what was going on, or at least had an idea. Damn demon.

"No need to yell, kid. I'm right here."

What are you doing here? Dipper thought back. It was hard to convey his biting emotions without a tone.

"Well, I noticed you were having...issues."

Dipper flushed and fought the urge to glance down at himself. He turned his gaze upwards to the window instead, looking but not really seeing the night sky.

Don't rub it in-!

"I meant sleeping issues! Geez, Pine Tree! Touchy much?"

Dipper huffed a bitter laugh and shook his head, body feeling even more hot. It also wasn't helping that Bill's soothing voice was just…

Dipper crossed an arm over his stomach, sighing heavily. Of course he would feel turned on by his demonic boyfriend's voice, even though he didn't even have a sex drive. Of course he would.

Dipper knew that Bill knew about his problems. Of course he did. He could see into the future, after all and could read his mind.

Sorry, sorry. Dipper responded, softer this time. I'm just- yeah. Having issues. Think you could-?

Dipper didn't have to say anymore as he felt the invisible touch of appendages wrapping around him, along with his suddenly heavy eyelids.

With one last shuddering gasp at the feel of Bill's tentacles brushing against his neck, Dipper fell into the black abyss of sleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~

When Dipper opened his eyes, all he saw was a sea of familiar black- a nothingness and a void so vast, he didn't even allow his mind to ponder the possibilities. He knew he was already mad enough, he didn't need more insanity on top of that.

He relaxed easily in the odd dimension, use to the feeling of not-ground below his feet at the stagnant, but not suffocating not-air. His fear for the place gone by late night visits and coaxing by Bill lead him to feel at home in the strange and nonsensical dimension.

Despite the sereness of the once terrifying place, Dipper still felt hopelessly hot all over, that familiar spring in his gut ever coiling. Sweat still dripped off him and his boxers still felt much too tight then they should be.

Dipper turned around at the sound of something large snuffling around behind him. Golden eyes, each one staring at him fell into his vision as he faced his bizarre and demonic boyfriend, who crouched in the blackness waiting for him.

"Hey, Bill." Dipper said tight-lipped as he brought his legs up to his body to just sit where he was standing in hopes to cover up his major issue.

"Hey, kid." Bill greeted back, a few stray tentacles reaching out and slowly wrapping around him without touching him. The sight of the void was replaced by Bill's body and the thought caused Dipper to squirm.

If Bill hadn't come, he would probably be back in his room taking care of this problem himself. Dipper knew Bill had good intentions bringing him to a calming place such as this, but that didn't help him at all when it came to his now almost painful boner.

"Bill, I-" Dipper suddenly gasped, staring at the biggest and nearest golden eye with his own dilated orbs. He needed something so badly and though he was absolutely embarrassed to admit it, what he needed was wrapped all around him, presence comforting as it always was.

Dipper shook lewd thoughts from his mind. No, those things were wrong and besides, Bill wouldn't want to actually...actually…

"Now, who said I wouldn't want to?"

Dipper squealed as he was shaken from his inner thoughts. Pulling his limbs closer to himself, face fully red, the heat of embarrassment flooding his veins, he shook his head.

"Bill! I thought you said you'd stop reading my mind!"

"I can't help it!" The demon responded, a few of his smaller tentacles already started to wrap around his ankles. The touch sent his already heated skin aflame and Dipper had to force himself not to shudder at the touch. "You're all curled up and scowling and looking displeased-"

Displeased.

Dipper groaned. Why did Bill have to word it like that?

"I just want to make you happy." Bill finished.

"But you don't even-" Dipper huffed and uncurled himself, forcing his eyes to lock with that same golden eye he was staring at before. "You don't get feelings like this, Bill. I don't want to-"

"Dipper." The demon stated, and the sound of his preferred name being said in that voice sent shivers crawling up his back. The brunet gripped the back of his thighs and dug his fingernails into the flesh found there.

The pain did nothing to stop the flooding lust filling him.

"I just want to make sure you're content. I know I don't get, how do you humans word it now? Turned on? Yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't give you pleasure if you desire it. Sex is just another form of release, another form of intimacy. It and hugging and kissing and everything else makes no difference to me. If you want to sleep with me, well all you have to do is ask."

Dipper's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Legs uncurling from his chest, Dipper allowed Bill's tentacles to fully wrap around his torso and legs. Catching and hugging a stray one close to his chest, Dipper pressed a few soft kisses to the tip, loving the way it responded by rubbing against his bottom lip.

"Bill...I- I just-" He sighed heavily through his nose. "Are you sure…?"

"Are you sure?"

Dipper nodded slowly and allowed one of the larger appendages to hook under his legs and rear, drawing him closer to Bill's body. Pressing up against the demon's side, Dipper laid back as small hands started to touch him, one carding through his hair, claws massaging his scalp while another wrapped around his neck, stroking the heated skin while tiny mouths pressed kisses and sucked the flesh found there, nipping carefully as to not draw blood.

A wanton moan was drawn from the brunet's mouth and with only a side thought, his night shirt was discarded, leaving him bare-chested.

More of Bill's fingers tipped with mouths touched his sides, kisses peppering across his chest lazily. Throwing his head back and sighing deeply, Dipper's legs quivered at the accidental torturous touches the demon was giving him.

"Bill." Dipper groaned. "Could you-"

Bill smirked at the thoughts that were running through Dipper's head. He knew the kid wasn't as innocent as some would peg him, but even he didn't expect him to be so...erotic.

Bill gave his human what he wanted however, and his eyes squinted in adoration at the noises Dipper made when his hands cupped his upper chest, small mouths kissing and sucking on his already erect nipples.

Dipper kicked his legs out a little at the attention, his blush moving down to his neck and ears at the attention Bill was giving him. The sharp nips paired with sweet kisses was something he had never felt before on a place so sensitive and the brunet couldn't help but buck his hips upwards. That sizzling coil inside him was winding tighter and Dipper didn't know if he could take it any longer.

Grasping out blindly, he grabbed a nearby tentacle and covered it with hard kisses, saliva slipping past his lips. Bill however, simply purred at the feel of the wet kisses against his dry flesh and more of his hands reached up to hold Dipper, giving him calming pets, tracing circles and rubbing him in places that caused the brunet to arch as a keen wracked his body.

"Bill!" The brunet called out. His mocha eyes were squinted, shining with clear arousal and Bill couldn't help but hug the human closer. Dipper was just too adorable for his own good and Bill never ever wanted to let go of him. Never ever.

Dipper reached down with shaking hands and shucked his boxers off, sighing in relief as the tightness disappeared. Glancing down at himself, Dipper winced at how hard he was- head of his cock already leaking a few drops of precum.

One of Bill's hands trailed up the inside of his thigh before resting against his hip. The golden eye located on its wrist stared at his arousal with interest. Dipper knew Bill knew what a penis looked like when hardened, but he still couldn't help but smile. reaching down to trail his own fingers against the demon's wrist, Dipper let a few of those clawed fingers touch the base of his cock, nails running through some of his hair but not pulling the follicles out.

Dipper squirmed at the touch, which felt so much better than he imagined, so much better than his own hand down there, so much better than anything ever before.

"Bill, please…" Dipper begged, eyes rolling up and shutting briefly. "Please touch me."

The demon rumbled and his hand slowly started to explore him, trailing up his cock before reaching the head, a small finger teasing his slit while a second finger gently rubbed at the underside. Dipper bucked weakly into the hand, wanting more friction on his need than the demon was giving him. Whine building up in the back of his throat, rational thought caught up in the hurricane of need and lust raging in his mind, the coil inside continued to grow more and more taunt with each and every passing second.

Still pressing fervent kisses to one of Bill's thinner tentacles, Dipper tongued the tip of it playfully, feeling a few happy shudders run through the demon as the purring around him grew in strength. Opening his mouth wider, Dipper sucked in the entire thing, moaning around it as he swirled his tongue. Bill, meanwhile sighed at the feeling Dipper was giving him. Making sure not to harm him, Bill played back, rubbing his sapling's tongue and poking along the insides of his cheeks, both which caused the brunet to shiver in delight. Though the feeling of wetness was odd on his tentacles, Bill supposed it wasn't really a bad feeling and by the sounds Dipper was making, the brunet seemed to be enjoying himself.

Bill curled around Dipper even more. Good.

Dipper popped the tentacle out of his mouth a few seconds later, staring at the now glistening tip with heavy-lidded eyes. That wonderful hand was still squeezing and massaging his need perfectly and Dipper could feel the slow crawl of a second hand kissing its way up his other thigh, sucking on his flesh and causing the appearance of tiny, red marks.

Dipper moaned at the thought of Bill marking him- a physical proof of who he was with and the bond they shared.

The teeth in those tiny hands dug in a little deeper, not hard enough to harm him or break skin, but just enough to darken those small little bruises into a purple color.

The hand pumping him slowly fell down to instead massage the base of him while that kissing hand rose to wrap its fingers around his shaft, kisses now fully trailing on him, even more gentle and slow than before.

Moaning again, still staring hard at the wet tentacle in his grip, another lewd thought bled into his mind, one that spread his blush all the way down his torso and caused that coil inside to twine even tighter. Would Bill even be-

"Whatever you want, Pine Tree." Bill whispered into his ear, more appendages reaching out to both hug him and maneuver him more on his back into the position he needed to him in. Tentacles curled around the back of his head and his back, supporting him.

"Bill, are you-" Dipper shook his head.

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

Dipper opened his mouth to guide Bill- to tell him to stretch him out and to sheath inside him, to fuck him raw and hard and-

Dipper groaned and shook his head. No, that's not what he…

"I can't- I don't…"

He was too embarrassed. Dipper wanted Bill in him, just as the demon was surrounding him. Wanted to be filled to the brim, to be one, to not even know where Bill ended and he began.

Bill hummed at his dark, hungry thoughts but did nothing more than press the tip of that glistening tentacle to Dipper's entrance, waiting for his little sapling to decide what exactly he craved.

Dipper sighed and relaxed into Bill's hold. No, he…

"If you can't say it, just think what you want."

Dipper sighed through his nose and nodded. Closing his eyes, Dipper let his desires take control.

That tentacle, warm and pulsating with magic, still wet, entering him carefully, poking around to stretch him out and prepare him…

Dipper moaned and wriggled his hips at the odd intrusion. It burned a little, but not as much as he expected it to. Then again, this wasn't the first time something was filling him, just the first time Bill was the one giving him this, this sticky pleasure that was unique and not like anything else he had tried before.

Dipper's thoughts lead Bill deeper inside him, preparing him carefully.

Dipper reached out to take another tentacle, this one slightly thicker than the one still stretching him out. Moaning, forcing himself not to burst quite yet, Dipper waited for Bill to remove himself from inside him before sucking on the tentacle he was hugging, this time doing so quickly, trying to wetten the tip as fast as he could. The feeling of being like this- on his back, wide open ready to be penetrated at any time was too much for him and Dipper wanted something inside him soon.

The brunet didn't have to wait long, however as finally the second tentacle slipped from his grip to his entrance, waiting at his hole for only half a second before slipping in easily enough.

Dipper threw his head back and let out a high pitched keen at the feeling of Bill inside him, holding there steadily before getting drawn back out again, only to be pushed back in.

Dipper jerked his hips up shakily as Bill started a slow and rhythmic pace. Though part of Dipper wanted Bill to fully take him and pound him into the odd not-ground until he couldn't tell right from left, only able to whisper Bill's name as the demon chuckled, a greater part of him hungered for the intimacy of touch, hungered not only to receive the pleasure the demon was giving him, but also to give his own back, melding into one being of pure love.

The tentacles wrapped around him parted his legs open even more, tipping him back slowly to allow Bill to thrust into him even deeper than before.

Dipper stared up at the multitude of eyes above him, all shining with the same look of adoration.

His head flicked to the side and another low squeal poured from his mouth. Bill's pace wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow either. It was deep and hit him to his core and with each delicious thrust Dipper found himself getting more and more lost in the demon. Pure pleasure washed through him, paired with a sizzling warmth that set his heart aflame. more kissing hands reached up to caress his burning cheeks, small tongues lapping at his sticky skin, teeth scraping lightly at every motion.

The coil in his couldn't be wound tighter and as a scream of ecstasy burst out of his mouth, Dipper arched as he came, vision flashing and body shuddering.

Dipper fell completely limp, eyes closed and chest heaving. Sighing as he felt Bill pull out of him, a good part of him already missing the sensation of being filled, Dipper squirmed a little as the appendages around him loosened up, lowering him onto the familiar surface of a palm that lacked both texture and temperature. Curling up on his side, Dipper smiled languidly at the tentacles wriggling in the darkness, golden eyes still staring down at him.

Dipper fully relaxed as those wonderful squirming appendages were replaced by long, black fingers. Nuzzling into the makeshift blanket he was given, Dipper sighed in content. A fresh, warm feeling was rushing through him now and he knew his afterglow was probably shining brilliantly.

"Bill." He coughed, his voice only a little hoarse. "That was...just...amazing. Thank you."

Bill purred at him and Dipper sighed as one of his fingers lightly moved against his base side in a gentle pet. "Of course, Pine Tree. Anytime."

"Really?" Dipper asked quickly, only to flush when he realized how excited he sounded. "Um, well I mean...um…"

"Pine Tree, I may not have what is known as a sex drive, but that doesn't mean I don't like seeing you like this, all happy and adorable and perfect." The demon cooed.

Dipper's blush grew and the brunet buried his head into the palm underneath him, shaking his head a little. Bill chuckled at the response, his many eyes squinting in joy.

"I'm not adorable." Dipper pouted, unable to keep a slight, goofy smile off his face.

Bill laughter grew and he petted him a little more. Dipper couldn't hold in a small hum of pleasure from the touch. His finger felt nice against his cooling skin and Dipper decided right then and there that there was nothing better than Bill treating him like this, like he was something to be cherished.

The two stayed silent for a few more seconds and Dipper, despite himself, found his eyes closing and his mind nodding away ever so.

"I love you." Dipper mumbled into Bill's palm, sighing as his breathing evened out.

Bill hummed as Dipper fell asleep, every single eye he had trained on his small, precious sapling.

"And I love you."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


End file.
